


Sweater Weather

by OlympiaRiver



Series: Home Is Wherever I’m With You [4]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hades and Persephones daughter, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Sweet, Wholesome, wholesome fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlympiaRiver/pseuds/OlympiaRiver
Summary: Persephone and Macaria steal Hades’ sweaters.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Home Is Wherever I’m With You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000938
Comments: 1
Kudos: 121





	Sweater Weather

“Hey, momma, why are you wearing daddy’s sweater?” Macaria asked her mother.

Persephone turned and saw her soft lavender colored daughter run up to her. Her face lit up in awe as she gripped the sweatshirt Persephone was wearing. Persephone giggled and leaned down, picking up her little toddler and kissing her forehead. 

Macaria was always one to ask the most random questions, and Persephone found it adorable. She squirmed in her arms, attempting to jump back onto the floor, but huffed in annoyance and defeat when she realized she couldn’t get out of her mother’s hold. 

“Well, my love, it’s getting colder here in the Underworld, and daddy’s sweaters always make me warm, so I steal them from him.” Persephone stated cooly, then laughed. 

Macaria gasped, pushing back from her mother to gape at her, “But momma, stealing is bad! Won’t daddy get mad at you?” She crossed her arms.

“Nah, he won’t know.” Persephone tickled her daughter and Macaria’s stoic face soon turned into one of joy as she screeched with laughter. 

“I WANT ONE OF HIS SWEATERS TOO, THEN!”

“Alright, let’s hurry! Daddy will be home any minute now!” Persephone whispered in Macaria’s ear like she was telling a secret.

Persephone was well aware that the sweater would be way too big on her daughter, but the way Macaria’s face lit up in anticipation and excitement, Persephone knew it would make her day. And Hades obviously wouldn’t mind, what was there to loose?

The small goddess nodded and quickly scurried down the hall and into her parents’ bedroom, Persephone following close behind. 

They arrived to Hades’ closet and stepped inside. Macaria gasped at the sight of all the clothes she saw her father wear all neatly organized in a giant room. Persephone snickered at the awestruck expression her daughter wore. 

“Ah! Here we go.. this is the same one I have, so we can match! What do you think, love?” Persephone slipped the sweater over Macaria and just as expected, it pooled to the floor and completely swallowed her up. Macaria however, was not at all bothered by the size and burst into giggles as she danced around in it. 

“Look, mommy! I look like a ghost!” She said.

Persephone laughed and lifted her daughter into her arms, twirling them in circles around the room. 

**

Hades arrived back home earlier than expected and was excited to see his wife and daughter. He never thought that he could ever love anyone as much as he loved Persephone, but when their daughter was born, he was proven to be very wrong.

Unexpectedly, when he stepped into the house, the girls weren’t downstairs to greet him like they usually were.

“Persephone, sweetness?” He called, “Macaria?”

He threw his keys on the the counter and shrugged his suit coat off and into the hall closet. He padded upstairs, hoping to find the girls in Macaria’s room. Maybe Persephone accidentally fell asleep in their daughter’s room? 

He creaked the door open slowly and peered in, but they weren’t there. Weird.. maybe in their own bedroom? He quickly hurried down the hall and opened the door to see his wife and daughter, both in his sweatshirts, on the bed. He felt all the love he had for them completely crash over him in that moment as he smiled widely, walking over to them and gently slipping into the bed. 

Persephone murmured something and her eyes fluttered open. “Hey, I’m so sorry to wake you, sweetness,” Hades gently whispered.

“That’s mkay.. come ‘ere an cuddle” she sleepily muttered with a kiss to his cheek. Hades chuckled and wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter. “Love you,” he said lovingly with a kiss to their shoulder. 

“Love you too,” she replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to leave kudos if you liked it :)


End file.
